


A Pup in the Wolf Den

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, arya and gendry as parents is my everything okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few little moments between Arya, Gendry and their first born</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pup in the Wolf Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Direwolf86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direwolf86/gifts).



> Direwolf86 requested this, hope you will enjoy it! This goes for everybody.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes.

When Arya came back from the council meeting, she found Nymeria rocking the cradle with her paw. Her little Eddard was quietly sobbing. Nymeria looked up at her desperately. 

“It’s aright.” she told her direwolf.

She went to the cradle and picked her son up.

“It’s aright.” she repeated.”It’s alright Ned. Mommy is here now.”

Ned looked up at her with those big blue eyes of his and stopped sobbing. Then his whole face lit up and he smiled. He reached for Arya’s braid, his little fingers wrapping around it.

“Yes, my little wolf?What is it? Do you want something?”

The baby pulled her hair a little and babbled some incomprehensible words. Arya knew what she had to do. She cleared her throat and started singing softly.

“My featherbed is deep and soft…” as she was singing her son looked happier than ever. She reached the seventh line when she heard steps down the hall. She stopped abruptly. Gendry got inside the room, closing the door behind him.

“Continue.” he said in a soft voice.

“Continue what?” questioned Arya continued to rock Ned in her arms.

“The singing of course. You always stop when I come in. Why?” he asked.

Arya took in a deep breath.

“It’s just...my voice is horrible, alright? My septa always told me that and so did the other girls.” she said turning to him.

Gendry snorted.

“Bullshit. Your voice is perfect.” 

Arya lowered her head, but Gendry didn’t let her. He put his index under her chin, lifting it up. Then she put a rebel lock behind her ear. Turning to Ned, he said:

“Alright, son. You love mommy’s voice just as much as I do, right?”

The baby bubbled something happily.

“You want her to continue singing, right?”Gendry continued to question.

Ned clapped his little hands in answer.  
“See? ”questioned Gendry looking at her.” Come on, sing with me. We pick up from where you left. One, two, three…”

Gendry wrapped his arms around her and they started singing together ‘I’ll always keep you warm and safe and guard you with my sword.’ Their son never looked happier.

\--------------

 

“Alright, little wolf!” said Arya while watching Ned being kept on two feet by Gendry.”Come to mommy.” she said while gesturing to herself.

“What do you say about that Ned? Do you want to go to mommy?” Gendry asked while looking down at his son.

The boy looked up at his father and nodded eagerly.

“Alright let’s go.” 

Gendry started guiding their son to the other side of the room where Arya was waiting. She giggled. Seeing ridiculously tall Gendry making such small steps, trying to keep pace with their son was quite a hilarious sight. Her son’s blue eyes found her and she clapped while opening her arms.

“Alright Ned, you are almost here.” she encouraged him while they were halfway there.

Gendry continued to guide Ned and then ,slowly, he let go of his hands. The boy didn’t stop though, nor did he fell. He continued to walk determined towards Arya who was encouraging him lowdly. When Ned finally arrived at Arya, walking straight into her hug, she shouted

“Bravo!” she picked him up and spined him around, the boy laughing happily.

Gendry walked to them and picked Arya up, bridal style and spun both of them around. 

\-----------

“Alright Ned, say mommy.” Arya suggested while staying on the bed with her son in her lap.

Ned’s answer was formed of unintelligible words. Arya sighed. She was trying for weeks now to teach her son how to speak. It was ridiculous. He could walk perfectly fine, but he couldn’t speak. So Arya took upon herself to teach her son how to speak.

“Mommy Ned. Come on, say mommy.” she repeated her request. 

Ned answered she same way as earlier. Arya sighed.  
“Alright. Say wolf.” she requested.

Her son crossed his little arms and shook his head. Arya was speckless. What a stubborn little wolf. No, not wolf. Bull. All that stubborness he was getting from his bullheaded father.

Later that day, after she fed Ned, she tried again.

“Say mommy, Ned.”

Ned's eyes lit up and he waved his hands.

“Dadda!” he screamed happily. 

“Hello to you too, little one.” said Gendry who just got in the room.

“You little traitor.” accused Arya while bumping his nose with her index finger. Gendry kissed her temple.

“Don’t be jealous.” he told her.

Arya huffed indignated.

“I’m not jealous.”

“Sure.” snorted Gendry.

“I’m not!”Arya insisted. She was, in fact, jealous, not that she would admit it. Her bullheaded husband didn’t need another bost to his ego.

“Of course.” Gendry said amused.

“What about you bull? Are you gonna cry? Do you want me to bring you a tissue?” Arya questioned.

It was Gendry turn to huff.

“I thought we agreed to not speak of that ever again.” 

That, that Gendry was speaking of was little Eddard’s birth. When the maester placed his son in his arms for the first time Gendry burs out into tears. It was one of the happiest momments of his life.

“I don’t recall agreeing upon such a thing.” said Arya and turned her head to give Gendry a kiss on the lips to which he eagerly answered.

“Ew, yuki!” interrupted their son voice. They stopped and saw their son looking at them with a silly face, his tongue sticking out.

Arya and Gendry burst out laughing.

\------------------------

 

Gendry and Arya were more or less sleeping in the moment their son climbed on their bed and started jumping.

“Mommy, dadda, Nymelia!” he shouted the names happily whole jumping up and down.

Three pairs of eyes opened, looking at him.

“My bidday!” he exclaimed again.

“Of course, it is.” said Arya.

“Gifts!” exclaimed Ned again.

Gendry snorted.

“Don’t you want to wait for the cake, before the gifts?” questioned his father.

“No, gift now.” said their son stubbornly.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look. The Gendry bent over the side and pulled something from under the bed.

“From me and mommy. We made it.”

Ned unwrapped the cloth as fast as he could. When he finished, he looked at the wolf plushie in his hands with big eyes.

“We know it’s not perfect, but neither your father nor I is good at sewing.” explained Arya.

In truth, the wolf plushie wasn’t perfect. The stitched were a little bit crooked and the wolf had buttons as eyes. It didn’t stop Ned from smiling from ear to ear.

“Pelfect!” he exclaimed and started jumping again, while holding the wolf to his chest

Nymeria gave him a playful nudge and he fell in his parents arms. 

“Happy Birthday!” they said together and hugged Ned.


End file.
